Something More
by musicmagic7
Summary: Ginny leaves Harry for someone else, someone she loves. Ron leaves Hermione nothing but a letter, explaining why he has to leave. Harry and Hermione find comfort in their friendship... and in something more.
1. Harry

Something More: Chapter 1: Harry

Harry sat on his leather sofa, feeling extremely sorry for himself. It was all he had done for the past 6 weeks. He had only emerged from his living room to eat, drink, shower and use the toilet. Just what was necessary to keep living. He sat on his small round couch, reliving the day he and Ginny had ended.

That was exactly what had happened. They had _ended. _They would never be the same again. They couldn't _exist _as one anymore. She loved someone else, and he would never be healed. He would never be whole.

******************************************************************

Harry remembered _that _day just as well as the day he defeated Voldemort. It had started just like any other day. He'd woken up at six in the morning, to find Ginny resting peacefully beside him. He'd smiled at her calm breathing and the way her small chest rose and fell quietly.

He'd headed to the bathroom, where he'd used the toilet, brushed his teeth, and taken a quick shower. He emerged with a towel around his waist and a clean shaven face. He'd headed towards the kitchen where he'd made himself some eggs and sat down at the table with the Daily Profit and a cup of coffee.

Since the fall of Voldemort, Harry had been surrounded by women. Everywhere he turned, there were women, asking for his autograph or begging for a kiss on the cheek. Harry, being the gentlemen and the shy man that he was, always politely refused.

But worse than the constantly nagging women, was Rita Skeeter. She had tried, numerous times, to write ridiculous stories about Harry having children with numerous Ministry officials or partying at Wizard strip clubs. But, since the Ministry had so much influence on The Prophet, and Harry new the Minister very well, he very occasionally had to worry about Ginny thinking he was cheating on her.

After breakfast, Harry proceeded back to the bedroom. When he stopped outside the door to stare at the clock on the fireplace mantel, he could have sworn he saw movement on the other side of the door. But when he entered the room, he found Ginny lying back quietly, breathing a little faster than when he'd gone to the bathroom.

He found it very weird that Ginny would pretend to be asleep when he entered the room and that was when he first began to worry. But, he realized he would be late for work so he dressed quickly and completely forgot about Ginny's weird behavior.

Harry went to work and became very involved with his papers. He had recently caught a wanted wizard, and had to write a report about the crime, and the capture. He wasn't reminded of Ginny until he realized the time. He'd been so involved with his work that he'd forgotten he was supposed to meet Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and it was already 12 o'clock in the afternoon.

Harry jumped up from his desk, grabbed his coat and apparated to Diagon Alley. He hoped that Ginny wouldn't be angry, because he was at _least_half an hour late. But when he entered the pub, Harry was surprised to see that Ginny wasn't there. He sat down in a booth and ordered a butterbeer. Harry thought about the last time Ginny had been late for a date. He scanned back through 2 years of a relationship, and realized that Ginny had _never_ been late before. _That_ was when he began to worry.

He thought of possible reasons why Ginny hadn't shown up. Perhaps she had caught a cold? Or overslept? But neither of those seemed like Ginny, for she was very immune to sicknesses and almost _never _slept past 10. That was when Harry began to imagine the _worst. _Because he was an auror, Harry had many enemies in the wizarding world. They were often family of someone he had put in Azkaban, or followers of Voldemort who had slunk into corners to hide. He had received many threatening letters and had many times thought of ending his relationship with Ginny because he was afraid for her.

Harry jumped up from the booth, and dropped 6 sickles on the table. He sent a patronus to his boss, telling him that he wouldn't be back in to work that day because he was worried about Ginny. Not two seconds later, he apparated to his apartment, to see if Ginny was there.

He was met by a strange sight. Ginny's clothes lay all over the floor. Her suitcase, the one he had bought her before they vacationed to America, was open on the floor. Harry headed to the bedroom and gazed through the opened door. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Harry felt like screaming. Things were about to change and he could already feel it.

"Ginny?" he asked, tentatively. She hesitated for a moment, and then raised her head from her hands. "H-H-Harry...?" Ginny stuttered over her words.

Harry sat on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Ginny seemed to ponder her answer for a minute, but then she stood up fast and ran into the kitchen. There, she began to throw her clothes into her suitcase. Harry followed her out and then it hit him. "Are you... leaving?" he asked.

Ginny didn't answer but instead ran into the bedroom and grabbed a drawer from the chest by the window. Harry just stood in the kitchen speechless.

"Yes," she said. 'I'm leaving."

Harry tried to speak, but his lips couldn't form words. His hands lay limply at his sides, and Ginny went back for another drawer. When she returned, Harry had strength enough for one word. "Why?"

At this Ginny began to cry. She wasn't sobbing, but instead the tears fell slowly and quietly. She sat in criss-cross apple sauce on the floor, and lowered her head into her hands again. Harry kneeled beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders. She let his arm rest there for less than a minute, but then she shrugged it off.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said.

"I don't understand," Harry told her.

"Harry...," Ginny stopped talking and Harry tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but she pulled away from him.

"I'm not going to lead you on...because....because...this has to end."

Harry couldn't breathe. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind at once but he couldn't follow a single one. He closed his eyes and took deep, steadying breaths to calm himself, but he felt like he would feint. _Why? _He wondered. But he couldn't bring himself to say it again.

Ginny continued to pack away her things and Harry sat in a chair to keep from falling over. They said nothing. Ginny finally finished packing and began to zip up her suitcase. She stood up from her crouch and grabbed the suitcase.

"Goodbye," she said. Harry stood up and tripped over his chair.

"I have to know...why," he managed to stutter.

Ginny sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'm in love... with someone... else."

Harry could only say "Who?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do," Harry begged.

Ginny sighed again and said "Dean. Dean Thomas."

She turned to leave, but Harry ran after her and twisted her around by the arm. He took her face in his hands, and shoved his lips against hers. His threw himself at her forcefully and tried to make her see that they belonged together. Ginny didn't respond. She pushed him away with thin fingers on his chest. His eyes were still closed, and she whispered quietly "I'm sorry. I didn't feel anything."

And then she left.

******************************************************************

Harry pulled his mind away from that day and sighed. He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He pulled open the refrigerator door, grabbed a coke from the top shelf and sat himself at one of the stools by the sink and took a sip.

A single tear fell from his eyes. He swore to himself that this was his first and last tear. He hadn't cried over Ginny-he'd only moped around- and he wasn't doing to start now.

But it wasn't that easy, and soon, he was lying on his bed, sobbing pitifully. It was strange to him, because he wasn't a man to show his emotions, but he couldn't seem to stop.

When he was _finally_ done crying, Harry propped himself up on his pillows. He wondered if he could ever be happy again. It felt like he was missing part of his identity. Part of his mind and part of his _soul_.

He wondered if he could ever love again. If someone would mean something to him again. If the _world _could mean something once more.

"Never," he said. "Never again."


	2. Hermione

Something More: Chapter 2: Hermione

Hermione walked down the path, in the frost and the tears. She was in her neighborhood park, walking slowly through the February snow. The memory was painful, and she continued to cry, slow, thin tears. _It had been too long to keep crying_, she told herself. But she couldn't convince herself to stop.

She rounded a corner, and found herself on the sidewalk across from her favorite coffee shop. She wiped away her tears and crossed the road. After slipping a little on the ice, she pulled open the door and ordered a coffee. After paying, she sat down at her favorite corner table. She shook her hood off, and pulled her hair in front of her shoulders. She took a sip of her coffee, and burnt her tongue.

That was when the memory came rushing back to her. Her burnt tongue reminded her of how she felt when... Ron... had left her. She had felt _burned. _Burned... and left to die. To die _alone. _Why had he left? Why had he gone? His letter had explained nothing. Nothing but a love lost. A _life lost. _

_Hermione, _

_I'm sorry. I couldn't come back and face you. I didn't want to hurt you any more than necessary. I have to leave. I don't love you anymore. I don't feel butterflies, or tingling from your touch. I don't close my eyes when you kiss me. I don't see us together, for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry. I need something new, something that can make us _both _happy. I want you to be happy, though you may hate me after this. I hope that we can still be friends, after we have healed. This hurts me too and I want you to know that. I hope that it make you feel better, if you are hurting. Maybe you haven't felt the shivers lately. Maybe you will be happy, as quick as a wink. That's what I'm hoping for. _

_Ron_

When Hermione had first read this she had fallen into a heap on the floor... literally. The pain had been too much. The tears had come immediately and had lasted for what felt like a life-time. Hermione had lain on the floor for at least 3 hours, crying away her heart. That's what it had felt like. Like every tear washed away a piece of her soul, and that the pieces would never find their way back home.

The memory brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She didn't cry, but she blinked them away.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and shook her head. _This was complete nonsense_, she thought._ I have to move on. I have to get _over_ him. This isn't right. _

_It isn't what he wanted. _

That was the thought that truly motivated her. That he had wanted her to be happy. And because she still loved him- at least, she thought she did- she should do want he had wanted.

Hermione smiled. She would start today. First, when she got back home, she would take all the pictures of him off the walls. She'd throw out his favorite foods, and his books, the things he had given her. She would start anew. She'd make some new friends; make more of an effort with co-workers at the ministry.

Hermione smiled again, and took another sip of her coffee. She grabbed The Daily Prophet off of a nearby table and began to scan through the cover. However, she was distracted by the ringing of the bell above the door.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted. The red head pulled her hood off of her head, shook her long hair out. She looked around for the person who had called to her, and saw Hermione. A grin spread across her face and she pulled a chair over to Hermione's table.

"What's up?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and replied, "Not much, just enjoying my coffee."

Ginny smiled, and stood up. Hermione frowned.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"To get a coffee," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed at her mistake and while Ginny bought her coffee, wondered if the subject of Ron would come up. She was hoping it wouldn't because she didn't want to talk about her ex with her ex.'s sister. That would be awkward.

Ginny sat back down and asked, "So... How are things?"

"What do you mean... things?" Hermione asked.

Ginny frowned and mumbled something that sounded like 'crap'.

"What?" Hermione persisted.

"All right," Ginny said. "Have it your way. How are things... without Ron?"

"He told you, didn't he?" Hermione said. Ginny only nodded and Hermione guessed that she was supposed to continue. "They're... fine," she lied.

Ginny inclined her head and smiled a pained, quizzical smile. "Hmmmm.... I wonder why I don't believe you."

Hermione gulped and asked, "How can you tell?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm a good reader. Plus, you gulped before you said it and the light in your eyes kind of died when you said it."

Hermione hung her head dismally and left it there. After about a minute, Ginny lifted Hermione's chin. "Hey," she said. "You'll get over it. Trust me; my brother is not worth the trouble. He can't commit... to almost _anything. _Why did you think you always had to finish his homework for you?"

Hermione laughed and Ginny laughed with her. Finally, Hermione said, "How are things with Harry?" Before Hermione noticed Ginny's frown, she felt an _electric jolt_ go through her body when she remembered her other best friend. She hadn't thought about, or seen Harry in a while, and it depressed her. _Where had she been lately? Under a rock?_

_Well... that's one way to put it, _she thought.

That was when she noticed the frown on Ginny's face. It didn't reach her eyes, so it wasn't a depressed look, but more of a pained one. "What is it?" she asked.

Ginny chewed on her lip, and then she said, "I'm going out with Dean Thomas again." She smiled as if waiting for approval, but Hermione didn't give her any.

"YOU WHAT?" Hermione spoke louder than she intended, and so the other customers in the coffee shop stared at her. She lowered her voice, "What do you mean?"

Ginny simply replied, "I didn't _feel _anything. I didn't _love _him anymore_. So...I left." _

_Hermione was shocked. _Not long before she had gone 'under a rock', Ginny and Harry had seemed very serious to Hermione. She wondered how Harry had taken it, how he was handling the hurt: If he was in better or _worse_ condition than herself. And then she realized the _striking _similarity between Ron's letter to her and Ginny's last sentence. _They hadn't felt anything. _Was _that _what love was all about? The butterflies?

_No, _Hermione told herself. _It's much more. _

Then she said aloud, "Do you like Dean?"

Ginny grimaced then replied, "Well, I saw him a lot before I broke up with Harry. And don't give me that look Hermione, I wasn't cheating. We were just good friends and then I started looking forward to seeing _Dean _more than _Harry. _And enjoying myself more with him."

Hermione didn't have anything to say to _that, so she said instead, "How is _he?"

Ginny shrugged. "I haven't heard from or seen him. In fact, I don't think Ron has either. I don't think he's been into work. Or _anywhere _for _that _matter."

Hermione stood up too quickly and knocked her chair over.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I have to go see him. I have to make sure he's OK."

Ginny nodded and went up to the counter. "One more, please." And when she turned to Hermione she said, "For Harry."

Hermione pulled on her coat, and pulled up the hood bracing for the cold, winter air.

"Keep in touch," she said to Ginny who was paying for the coffee.

"Of course," she replied and then Hermione grabbed the drink from the manager.

She grabbed the newspaper on her way out, and the door shut quietly behind her.

Harry's flat was at _least _10 blocks from where she was, and so she began her way through the frost, and luckily, _not _thought the tears.

*****************************************************************

Hermione knocked on Harry's door and heard slow movement from the other side. She heard the locks being switched and then, Harry stood in front of her.

Harry looked _completely different. _It was devastating. His hair was greasy and unkempt. There were huge dark circles under his eyes and coffee stains on his shirt, which hung too loose and his chest. But the biggest difference was his expression. It conveyed pain, sorrow, depression, hate, loss and hurt, all at once. There wasn't one happy emotion written in his face, as if all his heart had been torn away.

Hermione wanted to hate Ginny for doing this too him and wanted revenge for as well. For her _best friend_, because Ginny had betrayed someone Hermione loved -as a brother- and Ron had left her.

Harry frowned and Hermione held out his coffee to him. He took it, and frowned even deeper, as if expecting her to walk out on him as well. But she wasn't going to, because she was going to bring him back to life. _No matter what it took. _

Finally, after they stood there, on Harry's stoop, like people who couldn't speak, for 3 minutes, Harry spoke. "Hermione," he said. And he tried to smile but couldn't seem to lift his mouth farther than a millimeter.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said. "I'm _so _sorry."

And then she threw her arms around him.


	3. Crying, Sleeping and Cereal

Something More: Chapter 3: Crying, Sleeping, and Cereal.

Hermione stood with her arms around Harry for 5 minutes, and finally, Harry began to squirm. After she released him, Harry looked her in the eyes for a few moments, then turned around and headed back into his apartment. Hermione stood on the threshold, puzzled, then shut the door quickly. _He's even worse than I imagined, _she thought. _This is going to take some hard work. _

Harry had already sat back down on his couch. He stared at the wall, and seemed to be ignoring Hermione completely.

"Well?" she asked. She sat herself into the chair across from the couch heavily, and Harry made eye contact with her. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry... I..."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's.... this is terrible. What happened to you?" She was kneeling in front of him, and she placed a friendly hand on his cheek.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Nothing happened to me. I just... lost the love of my life."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, do you own a mirror? Look at yourself. You're bone thin, there are _huge _dark circles under your eyes, your shirt looks like it hasn't been _washed_ in a month, and... You're crying..." Hermione said no more, for Harry had a single tear rolling down his cheek. Instead, she sat back down across from him and put her head in her hands.

Seconds later, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and Harry was standing behind her, rubbing her shoulder. Hermione leaned her head against his chest, and hugged him backwards.

They stood, and sat, in their awkward position, for an hour. Soon after they started, Hermione began to cry too, and Harry became the one comforting. After their hour, they sat down on the couch together and began to talk.

"I think you know what happened to me," said Harry. "But what happened to you?"

Hermione sighed, and pulled Ron's letter from the pocket in her jeans. She had read it so many times that she had it memorized, but she didn't feel like reciting it for Harry. She handed it to him.

When Harry was finished, he crumpled the letter in his hand. "Bullshit," he said.

Hermione yelped and grabbed the letter from his hand. "Don't!" she shouted. "It's all I have left of him! Of his love!"

"Bullshit," Harry said again. "What good is a letter, especially a letter of lies? He doesn't want you to be _happy. _If he did, he'd have stayed, because he knows that you won't be whole, or _happy _without him."

"I...I..."

"Exactly," said Harry. "You can't reply to that. I've had 6 weeks to think about love, and I've decided... It isn't worth it."

"No, don't say that Harry. It is worth it. And some day, it will be our turn."

Harry rolled his eyes, and headed for his bedroom. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To the shower," said Harry and he closed the door behind him.

Hermione sighed, and stood up. She headed towards the kitchen and looked through the fridge. It was empty of most necessities, like milk and butter. She shook her head. She'd drag him along with her to the grocery. He needed to gain some weight.

Hermione sat herself at the kitchen table and leaned her head on her arms. She thought about her revelations to heal, and wondered if Harry could make the same choices. Soon, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

******************************************************************************

Harry felt the warm water roll down his back, and beat against his head. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and leaned his head back, so that the water beat at his eyelids. Harry smiled. It felt good to be clean, for he hadn't showered in at least 3 days. But more than that, it felt good to have a friend. Someone he could rely on again; someone to laugh with...eventually, because he didn't think that he could laugh _just yet. _

Harry finished washing the soap from his hair, and turned off the faucet. After drying himself with the same towel he'd been using over the past 6 weeks, he put on some clothes, and sat on his unmade bed. He sighed, and leaned back. He was _exhausted_. It occurred to him that he should be in the living room with Hermione, but the thought slipped through his mind.

Soon, he was fast asleep.

****************************************************************************

The two friends slept; Hermione in the kitchen and Harry on his bed, for 12 hours. When Hermione awoke she found Harry on the couch, in the living room. He had the Daily Prophet lying open on his knees, and a cup of coffee on the table. Hermione pushed her chair back from_ her_ table, and it made a loud, squeaking noise when it was moved.

Harry looked up from his paper, and half-smiled at Hermione. _Well, _she thought. _If that's the best he can do. _She smiled back at him, and sat down on the couch next to him. Then it occurred to her how late it must be. She looked around for a clock and found one above the fireplace. It read _4:35_. Hermione frowned. She couldn't have slept _24 hours_. She walked to the window and opened the curtains. It was dark outside, which made _more _sense, because she had arrived at Harry's at about 4:20 in the afternoon.

She sat back on the couch and said, "I slept for 12 hours. What have you been doing?"

Harry didn't look up from his paper, but replied, "Sleeping as well. I've only just woken up."

Hermione nodded, but realized that Harry wouldn't have seen, so she said, "Right."

Harry didn't acknowledge her, or say anything. This made Hermione angry, so she stood up quickly and headed for the door. "Well... Bye."

Hermione didn't hear a reply, so she opened the door. But before she knew it, Harry had grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her back in. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just haven't read the news in like a _month." _ He grinned sheepishly, so Hermione sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Would you like anything to eat? Or drink," he asked, heading for the kitchen.

"I would, but I don't think you have much Harry." She replied.

Harry opened the door to the fridge, took a 3-second look inside and frowned. "Oh," he said. "I didn't know I was running so low on food. Would you like to go out somewhere?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry, it's four in the morning. Nothing will be open." Hermione had thought Harry might laugh at his mistake, but he didn't. Instead, he headed over to the pantry. "I found some cereal," he said. "Is that all-right?"

Hermione nodded and took a seat at the table again. Harry put the cereal on the table and frowned. "No milk," he said. Hermione told him it was OK, and so they grabbed handfuls of cereal to satisfy their hunger.

As they sat at the kitchen table, eating cereal without milk, conversation came easy, but with some speed-bumps. Neither Harry nor Hermione could talk about anything that might remind them of their love lost, so subjects like Hogwarts, the hunt for horcruxes, and of course, most of all, The Weasley's were off limits.

Hermione found that as she sat with Harry, Ron had completely slipped from her mind. She felt happiness, and true contentment for the first time a while. But more importantly, she hoped that Harry felt the same. For a reason strange to her, she genuinely wanted to be _the one_ to bring Harry _back alive_: like it was written in her fate to bring him back.

When the cereal ran out, Harry and Hermione sat back on the couch, and sighed at the same exact moment. This made Hermione laugh and Harry to half-smile again. Hermione stared at his smile and the wrinkles that formed around his mouth when his lips curved upwards. It was a cute look for him, albeit a depressing one. Then Hermione found herself staring at Harry's face for several minutes, and noticing the shape of his eyes, his chin and his noise. She saw the jet-black color of his hair, and that it was, as always, sticking up and out in familiar disarray. Then she looked back at his eyes, and found their green to be strikingly beautiful. They were deep and inviting and she closed her eyes, imagining herself falling into their emerald depths.

"Stop." Hermione looked away from Harry and found she was hyperventilating. _What the _hell _was that? _She asked herself. _I do not find Harry _attractive. _He's my best friend... and..._

But Hermione couldn't finish her thought. Harry was tugging at her arm and it sent a shock through her body. His touch made her _happy_. "STOP." She said again.

Harry, with a shocked look on his face, held up his hands in surrender. "Are you _OK?" _he asked her. Hermione nodded and stood up.

"I should go," she said. Harry shook his head pleadingly.

"Don't leave," he said. "I need you."

Hermione nodded and sat back down on the couch.


	4. Game Plan

Something More: Chapter 4: Game Plan

Harry stood by the door for a few minutes, thinking about what had happened. _But what _had _happened, _he asked himself. _What had just happened? Hermione started _staring _at me _really intensely_ and closed her eyes. Then she'd freaked. _ Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the door. He remembered the times when Ginny had looked at him like that; when Ginny had stared at _him_, and then they had kissed.

He shook his head with closed eyes. This_ had been nothing like that_. _No attraction, no _love_. But had Ginny _ever _really loved him? Or had he been a prize that Ginny _had to win_ to prove __that her_ _childhood crush on him had been worth it? That she had won?_ Harry thought all of this while he leaned against the wall, and then he was reminded of Hermione's presence when she coughed. His eyes flew open and he walked back to the couch. He sat down again, and asked shakily, "Are you sure you're OK?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah... I'm all-right."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against a pillow on the couch. He'd been lying like that for a few seconds, when he snuck a look at Hermione. She was looking away from him, and stared at a spot on the wall. Harry frowned. He didn't know why, but he was very worried about Hermione. Something had happened to her, and he wanted to know what.

He thought about asking her how she was without Ron, but decided against that because then he would have to talk about Ginny; that was not a good idea.

He decided to go in another direction. "So... what should we do?" he asked. Hermione looked back at him and shrugged. So Harry continued, "Well, the store will be open in an hour, and we can buy some groceries." Hermione nodded, and Harry leaned back into his pillow. _Well, _he thought, _I might as well sleep some more. We have an hour. _ And he fell asleep.

***********************************************************************************

Harry woke up 2 hours later and saw that Hermione was still on the couch. She was still staring at the same spot on the wall, as he had been 2 hours before. Harry grabbed her arm again and shook it. Hermione jumped and turned around. "Oh, right," she mumbled. Harry turned his head away from her, and frowned so that she wouldn't see. He felt like crying again. _What had he done this time? What if Hermione left him too? Where would he go? How could he go_? Harry scolded himself internally, and thought: S_he's not going to desert you; because she's Hermione. _

Harry stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Let's go, shall we?"

Hermione _actually_ smiled, which made Harry feel better about what he had promised himself. He smiled back and Hermione gasped. "That was a _real_ smile," she said. "A _full_, real smile." She laughed jovially and the sound made Harry want to laugh back. But instead, he just blushed and headed for the coat closet. He grabbed his coat off of its hanger and pulled it on quickly. He made sure his wallet was in his pocket, and when he was sure it was there, stepped outside.

Hermione followed and locked the door with a quick spell. Then she turned and walked down the hall to the elevator. "We are _wizards, _you kno_w," _Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes and apparated to the grocery. _There we go_, Harry thought. _There's _my _Hermione. _

Harry blanched a little at his use of the word _my _when referring to Hermione but shook it off. Then he apparated after his friend.

***********************************************************************************

While Hermione waited for Harry outside the grocery, she told herself to '_get a grip'_. _You don't have feelings for Harry, _she told herself. _You just want him to be happy again,_ _that's all. You want him to smile like his _last smile_ for the rest of his life. That's all. "_That's all," she said, out loud.

At that moment Harry apparated to her side. "Hey," he said. "_Thanks for waiting." _He winked at her and Hermione found herself blushing. He gave her a puzzled look, but she didn't say anything. Harry smiled again and said, "Let's go."

Harry led the way into the store and Hermione followed after. Hermione grabbed a cart from a small space beside the automatic doors, and headed for a sign labeled Dairy. She heard Harry chuckle and she turned around. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, but for _some_ reason, Hermione doubted that was the truth. She rolled her eyes, and kept heading for Dairy. Harry followed close by her shoulder, and this made her very nervous. Hermione thought about necessary food items to keep her mind from thinking about the_ possibility _of having feelings for Harry.

"It's absurd," Hermione said, growing angry at herself. Oops... _said. _

"_What?" _ Harry asked.

"Ummm... nothing," she replied. She continued walking through the shelves, pulling milk, butter, and cheese along with her. She and Harry didn't talk, but walked awkwardly through the aisles.

Finally, Hermione had found everything she thought Harry would need, and headed to the checkout counter. The assistant chewed her gum loudly and when Hermione stared off into space again, thinking about Harry, she said rudely, "Excuse me, _lady, _will you please pay already?"

Hermione turned back to the counter stunned and couldn't remember what the girl had said.

"I got this," Harry said. He pulled his wallet out of his coat and handed the assistant the money.

Then he whispered low, "Are you _sure_ you're OK? I've had to ask you like 10 times today."

Hermione _finally _snapped out of her reverie, and realized that Harry was talking to her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Really... I'm just spacing out a lot today."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the store. "Let's take these back to my place and then we'll go to breakfast, OK?"

Hermione nodded and apparated back to Harry's flat.

*************************************************************************************

After Harry and Hermione went back to Harry's flat and put the food away, they headed to a nearby café and sat at a table by the fireplace. Hermione shivered in her coat, for it had been _pouring snow_ outside. She and Harry had slipped on the ice _many times_ _just_ walking across the street, and they had to grab on to each other's shoulders each time they slipped. Hermione imagined she should have been laughing, as Harry had been, but she had been _just a _little _too _aware of Harry's hand on her shoulder. Hermione shivered, but this time, not from the cold.

Harry was talking with the waiter, and it gave Hermione more time to come to terms with what she had decided at Harry's, when they had packed away the food. When they had worked and Harry was turned away from her, Hermione found herself _staring_ at his back; the way his muscles moved in his shoulder blades. And _moaning. Damn,_ she had thought. _He's quite hot. No, more than that. Sexy. _Hermione had gasped when she thought this but Harry hadn't noticed. Hermione had blushed and turned away from him.

_All right, _she'd thought. _Hermione, you _like _Harry. Well, _more than that. _You think he's sexy and smart and talented and kind and... _everything_ you look for in a guy. You _have _to admit that you want to be _more than friends. _Something more... Much more_.

Hermione pulled herself back to the present. She had a game plan. It went a little something like this:

Make Harry happy again.

Make Harry _forget _Ginny_. _

Make Harry _like-like Hermione. _

Make Harry want to be _something more_ with Hermione.

Make Harry _love _Hermione.

Hermione smiled. It sounded like a _very good plan_ to her. She laughed, almost manically, and thought: _Soon, he _will _be mine._

Hermione stopped there. That was too far. She didn't want to _own _Harry, just make him happy, and...(this came without thought), to make him want to be with her forever. _Oh My God, _she thought. _What if I _love him? _What if I want to _marry _him? And...and have _kids with him? Hermione shivered , but once again, not from the cold. And then, it hit her:

_I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter!! _Hermione said these words over and over in her head, and a grin spread across her face. _I love Harry Potter! I love Harry Potter, and _**not** _Ron Weasley. _Hermione grinned wider than she had in years, even during those happy days with Ron.

***********************************************************************************

Harry frowned. Hermione was staring off into space, again. Her eyes were wide, with excitement or fear, but which one Harry couldn't tell. She was grinning wide too, wider than Harry could remember her ever grinning. Harry couldn't help but grin too. Her face was so happy, completely and utterly ecstatic. And excited. Yes, definitely excitement instead of fear.

The fact that Hermione was happy again sent an electric shock throughout Harry's body. It was strange, because he'd never cared about someone being happy _that much_ before. The feeling made him shiver. He remembered when they had slipped on the ice, crossing over to the café, and how he'd felt when Hermione had her hand on his shoulder, and _vice-versa. _ He'd felt strangely happy and strong and brave: Like he could accomplish anything with his best friend at his side: Even heal the hurt that Ginny had left behind.

Harry laughed jovially and when Hermione came out of _her_ thoughts, Harry threw himself into their conversation with much excitement. He was happy: and Ginny was all forgotten.

***********************************************************************************

As Harry and Hermione talked animatedly and happily with each other, Hermione failed to realize some important facts. Harry was passing straight through phases one and two of her game plan; and soon, stage 3 would begin. And Harry... he had no idea.


	5. Kiss

Something More: Chapter 5: Kiss

After lunch, Hermione paid the bill, and she and Harry took a walk in a nearby park. They walked close to each other, their bodies touching to keep the warmth. To Hermione, this was a _great_ feeling, and she wished Harry would pull her closer. To Harry, it was comforting, but it didn't mean much: having Hermione's body so close to his. They walked through the park holding hands, and Hermione was thinking: "We _must _look like a couple to an outsider, and I wish it were that way." Harry was thinking: This reminds me of when we visited my parent's grave, except it feels different. It feels... better than that."

As Harry and Hermione walked through the park, they talked of old times, old things that had happened to them. Whenever Harry brought up Cho, or a girl he had liked at Hogwarts, Hermione would blush, and roll her eyes. This made Harry feel suspicious. _Something_ was going on.

But more importantly, Harry felt relieved. He didn't care if Hermione was acting strangely at that moment, because he was genuinely happy. He didn't care that Ginny had left him. It no longer mattered to him... at all. He was starting over and the pain he had felt _just_ yesterday,_ was gone completely. He was over Ginny, _and the world was good again. The world was where he belonged.

_But how had it happened? What had changed? What had brought him back? _Harry thought over it for a moment, and then it hit him. _Hermione... Hermione had brought him back. She'd shown him... no, given him, a reason to live. But what was that reason? What had she shown him that had proved that? She'd shown him laughter... happiness... joy... beauty. _Harry's final thought startled him, but when he looked at Hermione, and saw the deep brown color of her eyes, the smooth shape of her full lips, and the red-flush of her cheeks, he knew it was true. _Beauty, _Harry thought. _Beauty._

Hermione had stopped in the middle of the pathway, and she frowned in uncertainty. Harry kept walking, thinking about Hermione's beauty, and had to backtrack to stand next to her. He turned towards her, and looked her in the eyes. He felt like he was falling into the depth of her deep, brown orbs, and he had a strange urge to pet her nose... or her lips. _Whoa, Harry. Don't go that far. Hermione may be beautiful_, _but she's still just a friend._

But Harry still had the urge to reach out to Hermione. All thoughts of Ginny, and what they had had, zoomed through a _void _in the back of his mind, disappearing forever. He wanted someone new to be with, someone who would treat him right, and love him for _who he was, forever._

Hermione blushed at their continued eye contact, and Harry found it _so_ adorable. _Stop it, Harry, _he demanded himself. _It's Hermione. _Hermione. _You're _best friend_ Hermione, the one who will always be there for you. But that's _just it. _She'll never walk out on you. Because she's kind and beautiful and smart... and maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I had a crush on... _and Harry gulped at the thought... _Hermione. And if she felt something too, we could be a couple. _

Harry smiled at his revelation. _Hermione Granger, dating the famous Harry Potter. Dating... Dating... Dating. _But as Harry thought about _dating_ Hermione, he couldn't help but imagine more. A life together, a life of happiness.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

Harry staggered for a moment, but then he smiled and in response, he pushed a hair back from Hermione's face. He tugged it slowly aside, smiling all the while, and Harry felt sparks at their touch. He also noticed, that when he had felt the sparks, Hermione had blushed at his touch.

That was what made up his mind. _She obviously is feeling something for me, and I'm feeling for her. She brought me back to life, as I can see I did for her. And we've always loved each other; just... it was different when we were younger._

Harry leaned his face close to Hermione's, his hand still resting lightly by her ear. He moved his hand farther back her face, until he could grab her neck. Harry tilted her neck up, so that their noses touched. He took a deep breath of air, and slowly, carefully, pressed his lips softly against Hermione's.

As soon as his lips _barely _brushed against hers... he knew that it was love. True love, the kind that made you want to grow old with someone.

Their lips moved in slow synchronization. For a moment Hermione was still with shock. But when she understood, she responded to him. Hermione wound her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer to her. He rested his hands on her waist, and Hermione, who had seen it _so many times in muggle movies_, slowly popped her foot behind her.

They kissed for what felt like forever, but when it ended, they wished it hadn't. Hermione left her arms around Harry's neck, and lay her head on his chest, eyes closed. She took in the smell of his skin, and she immediately loved it. Harry placed his check on top of Hermione's head and smelled her hair. It smelled like strawberry shampoo and Harry loved it. He ran a hand along her curls, failing to smooth them down. He loved how tangled and _impossible_ they were. It was _Hermione; for it _fit_ her perfect; _and Harry loved Hermione.

They stood embracing each other, snow falling romantically around them, for a quarter of an hour, until Hermione began to shiver from the cold. Harry pulled his head up from the top of her head, and turned her around so that she faced away from him. He ran his hand along the side of her arms, hoping the friction would create heat. Hermione looked up into his eyes, and he kissed her lips, softly, carefully, and above all, amorously.

***********************************************************************************

Hermione smiled from behind Harry's kiss, and it made Harry laugh. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the path. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked. "Home," Harry replied.

Five feet down the path he pulled Hermione into another embrace, and turned on the spot, apparating back to his apartment.

He stopped on the threshold of his flat, and kissed Hermione's forehead. Then he lifted her off his feet, and carried her over the stoop, as if they were an old-fashioned, newly-married couple. He put her down on the couch, and kissed her again. Hermione responded enthusiastically, all the while thinking; _this is how it's supposed to be. Me and Harry together, forever._

Hermione didn't want it to stop, but about five minutes after they began kissing; her lip gloss smeared, her hair sticking up from Harry's hands running through it, and her heart beating wildly; there was a knock on the door. Harry kept kissing her, but she pushed on Harry's chest. He pulled away and frowned, which made Hermione laugh. She leaned her forehead against his and when she tasted his breath, she almost kissed him again.

But Hermione heard laughter in the hall outside, and stood up to answer it. Harry grabbed a hold of her hand and followed her to the door. Hermione smoothed down her hair, and wiped her mouth, before opening the door.

Ron stood across the threshold, grinning happily, and Lavender Brown had her lips on his neck.

Hermione's arms dropped uselessly to her side and she stared in shock at the sight of her _ex-_boyfriend and his _ex-_girlfriend. Ron mirrored Hermione's expression, his chin dropped in shock at the sight of his best-friend holding the hand of his _other ex-_girlfriend. Lavender blushed and pulled slowly away from Ron's, a fake grin plastered on her face. She waved at Harry, who took a moment to respond, but finally waved back.

"Err... Come on in," Harry invited. Lavender was the first to step over the stoop, pulling Ron nervously behind her.

Harry paused for a moment, and then stood beside Hermione, whispering in her ear, "I love you. Can you handle this?"

A few days ago, Hermione would have been bawling at the sight of Ron with another girl, but now, it seemed to fit. _He loves me. He loves me. _Harry _loves me, and I love him. He loves me. _Hermione's heart pounded wildly. Harry kissed her cheek, completely oblivious of Lavender and Ron's eyes at his back.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and said, "From the moment I first touched my lips to yours. And forever more. Hermione turned to him and kissed him romantically on the lips. She could feel his heart pounding just as wildly as hers, and knew it was true. "I can do this," she said.

Harry smiled, and turned Hermione back into the room. He pulled her down to the couch next to him, and smiled at Ron. "So... How _are_... things?"

Ron smiled and pulled Lavender next to him, avoiding Hermione's eyes, at all costs. Hermione noticed, but she honestly couldn't care less. Lavender leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and smirked at Hermione. In response, Hermione smiled sweetly and put a slim hand on Harry's shoulder, as if saying, _You can _have_ my _ex. _I have someone new, someone better. _

Ron replied, "Great. That is... if you're OK." He quickly glanced and Hermione, but didn't make eye contact. "I heard about Ginny. I hope... well...I can see that you're... well... you've meet someone else."

Harry smiled, and when he felt Hermione tense, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"It's OK, Ron," said Hermione. "No hard feelings." She smiled at him, and forced him to look at her with her eyes. He looked in her eyes, and saw that she _really _was happy. He smiled genuinely for the first time during their awkward visit and said, "I'm sorry I left with such little warning. Well, and notice..."

"Seriously Ron, don't mention it," Hermione said, and she leaned _her _head against Harry's shoulder. They sat awkwardly, not saying anything, until Lavender broke the silence. "We really should be going, Won-Won. We're supposed to be at your house at 12."

Hermione laughed out loud at the sound of Lavender's _pet name_ for Ron, that in sixth year, had made Hermione want to puke and cry all at once. When she saw Ron blush, she laughed even harder and pushed the end of a blue pillow in her mouth, to stifle her laughter. Harry couldn't help but laugh too, but he led Ron and Lavender to the door. He shook Ron's hand and kissed Lavender on the cheek.

"Keep in touch," he told Ron. Ron nodded and led Lavender down the hall. Harry closed the door loudly, and strode quickly to the couch. He pulled the pillow from Hermione's mouth, and threw it against a wall, not caring where it landed. He sat down on the couch, and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Hermione's heart beat wildly as Harry whispered in her ear, "I don't know how Ron gave you up." He licked the backside of her ear, and Hermione giggled.

She turned around to Harry and said, "I love you too."

Harry smiled and pushed Hermione's wild hair from around her face. He leaned in and left his lips centimeters from Hermione's. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, and blushed when Harry whispered, "Come and _get me." _

Hermione smiled as she brushed her lips softly against Harry's and she knew she wanted to stay there. Forever.


	6. Something More

Something More: Chapter 6: Something More

Hermione woke up under soft white covers. She woke groggily, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head, and smiled. This was perfect. Harry snored quietly beside her, his muscles rippling under his t-shirt. This made Hermione smile wider. _How did I end up with someone _so perfect, she asked herself? Hermione turned away from Harry and faced the wall, as she, snuggling closer to him. Harry subconsciously wrapped him arms around her small chest, smiling in his sleep.

"So perfect," Hermione whispered.

She snuggled in closer to Harry, pressing her cold toes to his leg. She pulled the duvet up around her arms, and fluffed up her pillow.

_Everything happened _so fast, she thought. _One minute I'm mourning the loss of Ron's love, and next thing I know... I love my _other best friend: _The one who's right for me. And Harry changed quickly too. We left the restaurant and walked through the park and then... he kissed me. And I knew we were meant to be, and so did he. Love at first kiss. _

"Perfect," Hermione repeated.

****************************************************************************

Harry was dreaming. No, he realized, he was remembering... in his sleep. He decided he didn't care.

First, he remembered the morning of the day Ginny left. Waking up, making breakfast, and going to work. Going to lunch, and worrying about Ginny. Rushing home to find her packing, and the pain he had felt when she whispered, '"I'm sorry. I didn't feel anything."' Then the dream swam quickly through memories of lying on his couch, mourning his loss. This was the longest part of the dream and it made Harry feel pitiful. He had been _so damn depressed, _and had he thought he would never love again.

And as the dream rushed to when Hermione arrived at his door, Harry realized _how very wrong he had been._ In his dream, when Hermione threw her arms around Harry, he felt a jolt of energy and smiled in his sleep. _I should have fallen in love with her _right then. _It would have been much easier._

The dream (or memory) continued on, and Harry was walking through the aisles of his local grocery again. Hermione looked frustrated and Harry wanted to know why she had her brow wrinkled. It was cute... he liked it.

Then the dream went to the restaurant and after that, when it reached the park, it slowed, as if reaching the climax of a story. Harry watched as he and Hermione walked through the snow and how he stared at her. He saw Hermione blush and saw himself brush the hair away from her face. He watched as he tilted her head up, breathed in her scent, and brushed his lips against hers.

Harry stopped thinking. He was_ completely absorbed _by the memory of his first kiss with his true love, and couldn't think. He watched as the kiss ended and as Hermione put her head against this chest. He saw himself smell her hair and he smiled, again, in his sleep.

Then, Harry felt cold skin against his leg. _This wasn't part of his memory, _he thought.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw Hermione. That was all he needed for explanation.

Harry put his head into Hermione's bushy mane of hair and inhaled. Hermione shivered, from cold and pleasure. Harry chuckled and turned Hermione around in his arms.

"I love you," he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Hermione smiled and put her forehead against his.

"I love you," she said.

And that was all that had to be said.

****************************************************************************

Both Harry and Hermione found what they Beautiful, Something Real, Something Wonderful, Something Perfect.

Something More.

More than friendship.

Love.

****************************************************************************

I'm _so _sad that it's over, because this is the last chapter. Maybe someday I'll do an epilogue.

I hoped you liked it. Please Read and Review.


End file.
